1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carpet cleaning apparatuses and in particular to wet carpet cleaning apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Don C. Krammes discloses in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,986,764, a combined scrubbing and water pickup, or drying, appliance wherein water is dispensed onto the surface to be cleaned, scrubbing is effected without applying further water to the surface, and a suction is applied to a nozzle portion of the apparatus to dry the surface and remove the dirty water therefrom. The cleaning liquid may comprise soapy water which can be delivered either prior to the scrubbing operation or during the scrubbing operation as desired. The apparatus carries the water tank as a cleaning liquid supply means and carries a collapsible bag for collecting the dirty water.
Paul E. Phillips et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,826, disclose a portable surface cleaner wherein the cleaning liquid is delivered through a suitable hose connected to a faucet which acts as a remote source of clean water. The dirt-laden liquid is removed by a pump and delivered through a hose to a remote drain, as desired.
Another example of floor cleaning apparatus of this general construction is illustrated in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,974,541 of Donahue B. Silvis et al. As disclosed therein, a portable floor cleaning apparatus is provided wherein the cleaning liquid is supplied from a tap or faucet and the dirty water is pumped to a suitable waste water depository, such as a sanitary bowl, sink or floor drain.
Still another surface cleaning apparatus of this type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,229 of Terry H. Jones et al. As disclosed therein, the apparatus is connected to a water supply, preferably of hot water, such as a sink faucet or the like, and a discharge tube which is connected to a drain. As shown, the suction blower provided for removing the dirt-laden liquid from the surface being cleaned is mounted within the housing of the nozzle.
Matthew Hurwitz discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,818, an accessory for a conventional tank-type wet pickup vacuum cleaner including a reservoir filled with cleaning solution and a spray nozzle mounted to the vacuum pickup nozzle. A hand-controlled valve permits the operator to dispense cleaning solution to effect a cleaning of the carpet and permits interruption of the flow of cleaning solution while vacuuming the wetted carpet to remove the dirt-laden liquid therefrom.